1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engines, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for determining and displaying volumetric efficiency of engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the previous century, it became common for automobile and racing enthusiasts to modify internal combustion engines in order to improve performance, including both power output and fuel efficiency, of their personal and/or racing automobiles. Oftentimes, the enthusiast replaces original equipment installed (OEI) engine components with aftermarket components intended to provide horsepower and/or efficiency gains. For example, performance gains have traditionally been obtained by employing tuned intake systems, tuned exhaust systems, turbochargers and/or superchargers, carburetion/fuel injection system installations or modifications, ignition timing system modifications, replacement of stock cams with cams having desired valve lift/dwell characteristics, and bore and stroke modifications. With the advent of electronically controlled engines, modifications have also included fuel management changes, e.g., to promote lean burn, ignition timing modifications, and other changes effected by the vehicle/engine electronic control unit (ECU).
Although substantial effort and resources may be required to perform such engine modifications, with prior art technology it has been somewhat difficult and expensive to quantify the performance gains obtained via the modifications. For example, dynamometer testing may be performed to measure horsepower gains. However, dynamometer testing is often beyond the financial reach of many enthusiasts. In addition, dynamometer testing has costs above and beyond the direct costs associated with accessing/operating the dynamometer equipment, such as unnecessary wear and tear on the engine/vehicle and the financial and environmental costs associated with running the engine/vehicle at the sometimes extreme conditions required to verify performance.
What is needed in the art is an improved method and system for measuring engine performance gains.